


重写

by dudufactory



Category: London Spy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode 2, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>像Alex这样的男孩子是不会使用性爱操纵别人的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	重写

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248646) by [stellaviatorii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaviatorii/pseuds/stellaviatorii). 



> 1）此篇是对pretentieux (pocketjehan)的作品《rewritten》的授权翻译  
> 2）我特别喜欢作者对Alex切入的角度

如果Danny相信童话故事，那他愿意从中扮演狼的角色。没有哪个角色能像狼那样，隔着皮囊就能嗅出纯洁，连续几个小时蹂躏不断；索取与给予，舔舐与刺入，只是因为他能这样。Daniel Holt之所以会与狼共舞，就因为他是其中的一员。

 

Alex用颤抖的双唇亲吻——红色的，两瓣红唇。他把自己的咽喉暴露给一口可以毁坏他的牙齿，好让Danny得以品尝他喉管上产生的畏惧。当他们做爱的时候，上演的永远是“懦夫的博弈”：Alex总是在最后一刻投降的那一个，任由Danny伴随着求死之愿的放纵对他强行推入。他俩都知道如何结束，可这都没能阻止Alex吻回去。

 

Danny的房间里断断续续的有穿堂风，Alex说这让他很紧张，就像是有扇门开着，整个伦敦都在看着他俩正在做的事情。Danny笑了，咬上他的锁骨，再一次，然后又一次，等待着那些结巴的话语融化在呻吟里。每一次小心仔细的吐吸，Alex都会无垢的叫喊，性比言语更具说服力。

 

然后是狼。难道没有一种《小红帽》的版本是整个故事对“弓虽女干”的一种讽喻么？难道不正是把生活塞进了小说中，包裹着足够多的隐喻才更容易下咽么？难道Danny就不像是一具在树桩中被屠杀的受害者尸体么？一种性格能在故事中途改变角色么？

 

像Alex这样的男孩子是不会使用性爱操纵别人的；

像Alex这样的男孩子才是被别人用性爱操纵的那一个。

 

Danny用线缠绕着钉在墙上的新闻报道，在镜子中他看着自己的眼睛，对自己说是时候编辑这一章节了。他刺入每一条谎言进行查找替换，用盐渍的忏悔淹没真空；他希望有人能看到Alex的神圣。他值得被这么看待，并不是说他曾经是个圣徒，只是他值得被人们如此记忆。

像Alex这样的男孩子值得拥有平静的安息。

 

他曾是个处男，Danny冲着那个自认为了解她儿子的人说。他曾是个处男，特别像是个孩子，眼睛睁得大大的，双手布满汗液。他是Alex，从来就不是什么Alistair，纵使他可能曾经是Alistair，可让Danny陷入爱情中的人是Alex—— 他的颤抖无法篡改，他紧握的感觉无法伪造，还有他低声说道谢方式也不能假装。Danny纵溺在威士忌中，他装着这份灼烧来自对Alex深深地思念，然后阔步走出Frances的房间。

 

 

他是一只狼，看着他跑开。

 

（fin）


End file.
